


Timeless

by MagicalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Chris is the best wingman, First Date, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office AU, Oneshot, These two dorks, Yuuri’s Ageless Face, but not really???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai
Summary: Prompt;“The circumstances are: viktor crushing on Yuuri for awhile but he thought Yuuri is too young to pursue (because we all know how the Japanese are with their face). But then yurio broke the news or something that Yuuri is actually just slightly younger than viktor. His face is just the typical baby face Japanese face..”





	Timeless

Victor found himself unable to stop staring. The soft jet black locks caught his eye first, followed by those dewy honey coloured eyes. And god, Victor was certain the company had just hired an angel. Recently a new intern was hired at the office, and he just so happened to be working alongside Victor’s finance block. 

Suddenly, his heart startled as a stack of papers hit his table with a thump. Victor’s head jerked up from his gaze at Yuuri to see Chris. Victor didn’t even here the office door open!

“Still chasing the new intern?” Chris teased and Victor frowned, his brow creasing in the middle at his musings. 

“Not really chasing… I think I’m too old for him.” Victor dramatically sighed, hitting his head on the stack of papers on his desk. Chris snorted, moving one hand to grip the edge of the desk, leaning his weight onto the table. 

“Why would you think that, mon cher?” Chris asked as Victor looked up at him with pitiful eyes. “How old is he?” Chris asked as Victor sat up to lean back in his chair. 

“I don’t know…” Victor sighed softly. “Nineteen at most.” Victor couldn’t help the pout that came onto his face as he cringed at the idea of dating a nineteen year old. “I’m almost twenty eight, he’s just too young, I’m old enough to be his dad!” Victor almost wailed, thankful for the near soundproof glass surrounding his office. 

“That’s… not quite old enough to be his dad Victor…” Chris chuckled as he watched Victor continue to mope. “You never know, maybe he’s into older guys? You want me to ask?” Chris suggested with the most knowing smirk. 

“No! No! Don’t!” Victor frantically waved his hands in front of his face, a red flush covering his cheeks and down his neck. “He’s just… cute. That’s all. All he seems to do is work, eat, then sleep. I don’t think he’s interested in anything else.” Victor sighed, leaning back on his office chair as he folded his arms across the chair. 

“Well if you insist. In that case, I’m gonna grab me a piece of that fine ass.” Chris joked and Victor almost growled. “I’m kidding. But I might not be in future.” And with a wink, Chris left the office, leaving a frustrated Victor to roll his eyes. Seriously, why were they even friends. All Chris ever did was bully him. 

Victor sighed, hitting his head on the table again as he let out a drawn out groan. He sat back up, leaning his face on one hand as he exhaled before picking up his pen. Dammit. Now, all he could think about was Yuuri.  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri couldn’t not stare. His boss was sat in his office, jacket off, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and top button undone. His arms were muscular and thick and if they were his arms then Yuuri couldn’t even begin to imagine what those thighs looked like. God, those thighs were thick and toned, and Yuuri could see how they seamlessly complimented his pert ass. 

Yuuri could feel blood rushing straight to his face and down his neck as he willed himself to pull his head away from mildly inappropriate thoughts. Yuuri shook his head and kept his head down, facing the keys to his keyboard. He would not go there. He would not go there. His blush didn’t go unnoticed by Phichit. 

“Oh? Are you eyes on our boss, Yuuri?” He teased, watching in amusement as Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin, screeching as his arms flailed. 

“N-no! No! It’s nothing like that! I was just… lost in thought.” Yuuri explained sheepishly, his blush returning and creeping up his face again. 

“Lost in thoughts… of our boss?” And god, Phichit couldn’t help but tease Yuuri endlessly, especially when he knew it made Yuuri turn as red as a tomato. 

“Shut up!” Yuuri squeaked, burying his hands in his face as he tried his hardest to ignore Phichit’s teasing murmurs. 

Yuuri spent the rest of his shift tapping away at his keyboard, refusing to look up even once from his computer screen. He refused to look up at Phichit, refused to acknowledge footsteps behind him, refused to notice calls of his name, lest he embarrass himself further. 

It was when he was packing up at Victor’s PA tapped him on the shoulder. What was his name again? Chris, maybe. “Yuuri?” Yuuri looked up to see a tall male, slightly tanned with bleached bling hair and round glasses. 

“H-huh? Yes?” Yuuri finally responded after several seconds, kicking himself in the shin at his delayed reactions. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” Yes, Chris was very straight to the point with what he wanted to know. Yuuri was just a little confused – why was his age relevant to anything to do with work? 

“Erm… twenty four, why?” He asked sceptically, his brows creasing in the middle as his brow arched up in question. 

“Oh, no reason. Thanks.” What? Now Chris couldn’t even give him a reason? Honestly, out of all the personal things Chris could have asked, he asked for his age. Seriously, his age was the most irrelevant piece of information. Yuuri shook his head as Chris walked away again, wondering why on Earth he wanted his age for.  
———————————————————————  
“I’m shocked.” Chris chuckled the next day when he came into the block, stepping over to Victor’s office. Victor’s head shot up from his desk. 

“Huh? Why? At what?” Victor asked, leaning back on his chair as he raised an eyebrow. “It’s only…” he paused to look at his watch. “Five past nine and you’re already baffled. What’s up?” Victor asked, eager to know what Chris was referring to. 

“Your lover boy is not a mere nineteen, but is in fact twenty four.” Victor’s jaw… dropped. It literally hit the desk as his eyes widened, almost coming out of their socket. “Congratulations, you’re not his dad.” Chris snorted, but Victor remained looking a little… not that well. 

“No way.” Victor’s jaw finally moved from it’s frozen position. 

“Yes way.” Chris confirmed. 

“No way.” 

“Congratulations, again, you’re not his dad.” Chris joked as he leaned one hand on Victor’s desk, resting his weight on his arm. “Now, have fun chasing your lover boy. You’d better come home with him one night.” Chris winked at Victor, who was still sat in shock, as he left the office. 

No way… it wasn’t possible… how on Earth was Yuuri twenty four?! He looked fresh out of high school! Oh, but then Victor supposed if he really were twenty four, then great! Hallelujah! Happy days! Victor could ask him to dinner, they could go out on peaceful, expensive dates, Victor would bring him home and pull him in close and lead him to the bed and— no. Victor stopped himself in his thoughts – he was thinking too far ahead, he hadn’t even spoken to Yuuri all that much yet. Baby steps. One at a time. 

Victor found himself completely out of action and unable to work for he rest of his shift because holy shit. Yuuri was only four years younger than him. Holy shit. Victor spent the rest of his shift gawping at the wall, contemplating everything he’d once believed. Now he needed to know Yuuri better. A hobby, any interests, favourite foods, Victor wanted to know everything.  
———————————————————————  
It had been a stressful day in the office. Victor it his pen down and sighed, removing his glasses and setting them down as he rubbed his tired eyes. “Chris,” Victor sighed. “Can you bring me the next stack of papers? They’re outside next to the printer.” Chris looked at him with the most mischievous smile. Victor couldn’t pinpoint what it was but at this point, he just didn’t really care hat much. 

“Sure thing.” Chris stood up, pushing his chair away from the desk with a stretch. “Be back in a minute.” He smirked as he left the room, heading out to the main block. Immediately, he stalked to Yuuri’s desk. 

“Yuuri?” Yuuri’s head shot up. 

“Yes?” 

“Next to the printer there’s a stack of papers. Could you bring them to Victor’s office? He needs the next batch to sign off.” Yuuri immediately blushed – he could feel the heat rising up his chest and neck at the thought of going into Victor’s office. He swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“Yeah. Sure.” Yuuri pushed his chair away from his desk, standing up and heading to the printer room. He thought it was a little strange. Normally, it was Chris who brought papers to Victor. Why would he suddenly ask Yuuri to do it? Well, whatever. Boss’s orders, he supposed. He stepped into the printer room and turned the light on and low and behold, a stack of papers sat next to the printer. 

Yuuri picked up the stack of papers and made his way back to his block and towards Victor’s office. With the papers balanced on one knee, he knocked on the door. “Victor? I have the papers you asked for.” Yuuri’s voice was quiet, trembling ever so slightly. 

It took Victor a few seconds to figure out who was at the door because that for sure was not Chris. Then it clicked. “Yuuri?” Dammit, Chris! “O-oh yes, come on in. The door is open.” He mentally cursed himself at the fumble in his words, but he leaned back in his desk chair, legs crossed and hands rested on his lap. The door opened. 

Wow. Yuuri was just adorable. He had a soft face and thick black hair and oh, Victor wanted to run his fingers through those locks. And his glasses perfectly framed those honey eyes that gleamed in the sunlight. Victor could feel a blush creeping up his chest, heating him from the inside as Yuuri came towards his desk with the papers. 

“Here are the papers you asked for.” Yuuri smiled sweetly and Victor almost died. His smile was angelic and bright, almost blinding and Victor was trying so hard not to turn as red as a pepper. Yuuri set the papers on the desk. 

“Thank you, Yuuri.” Victor mumbled between gritted teeth as he stared down at the papers, refusing to look up. “You can go back out now.” Victor’s head came up to flash a smile before going back to stare straight down at the desk again. Yuuri thought it was a little strange how Victor seemed to be in a bad mood – he was normally very bright and bubbly. Yuuri concluded that he was probably stressed about something, and quietly took his leave.  
———————————————————————  
The office door opened and Chris stepped in. Victor was about to open his mouth when— 

“So? Did you get his number?” Chris asked as he shut he door and stalked towards Victor’s desk. 

“What? No, no I didn’t.” Victor responded, and Chris could hear the mental pout in his words as Victor continued to look down at the papers, tapping at them with his pen. 

“Did you ask him to dinner?” Chris asked. 

“No…? Was I supposed to?” Victor raised an eyebrow, looking up at Chris as he put his pen down. “I was expecting to see you with a stack of papers, not Yuuri! How was I meant to prepare myself to ask him to dinner with a surprise like that?!” Victor reasoned before Chris could scold him for how dense and slow he was. Chris rolled his eyes. 

“You won’t get anywhere pining for him.”  
———————————————————————  
“Victor? Here’s the file you wanted. Also umm… Chris told me to grab you a cup of coffee so I got you that too.” Yuuri smiled as he set the items on the desk. “I’m gonna go back out now, if that’s okay?” 

“Thanks Yuuri, it’s fine, you can go.”  
……  
“I just picked up the copies of the invoice so they can be faxed over when you’re ready. Chris also told me to pass this to you.” Yuuri laid the papers on the table before handing Victor a baguette. “He said you hadn’t eaten lunch so he picked this up.” Yuuri smiled and Victor’s heart wouldn’t stop climbing up his throat. 

“Oh, thank you. Yeah, I haven’t eaten yet so… I’ll probably fax these off later. You can go now.”  
……  
“This just came from the finances department. It’s the spreadsheet with all our stock so I’ll just leave it here. I’m going for lunch now so I’ll be back in about an hour.” Yuuri was about to head back out of the door when— 

“Can I join you?” Yuuri stopped in his tracks and turned around. 

“Huh?” 

“Can I join you for lunch? I haven’t eaten either.” Victor said sheepishly as Yuuri stood still in front of the door, and Victor’s heart racing a mile a minute. 

“O-of course. I’m heading to the café opposite.”  
———————————————————————  
They walked silently across the road to the small café. It was so uncomfortably awkward – Yuuri was too scared to even breathe. Not because Victor was his boss, but there was something about Victor’s presence outside of the office that… intimidated Yuuri a little. Maybe it’s because he was outgoing, but Yuuri was shy and introverted. 

They stepped into the café, the bell above the door ringing quietly as they joined the queue to look at the sandwiches. “What do you fancy?” Victor asked, breaking their awkward silence as he stared at the plethora of sandwiches. 

“I normally just have the chicken salad sandwich. What about you?” Yuuri responded quietly, looking up to see Victor fixated on the sandwiches. Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at Victor’s perfect skin as the older man towered over him by a whole head, his cerulean eyes focussed. 

“I think I’ll have a tuna mayo sandwich. What do you want to drink?” Victor asked as they moved down the queue, edging closer and closer to the till. 

“Normally just a latte.” Yuuri mumbled quietly. Victor was inching ever so slightly closer to Yuuri – he could feel the heat radiating from Victor’s body, his heart pounding up his throat as he tried to keep a full body flush at bay. But god, who could blame him? Victor was gorgeous. 

Yuuri was so invested in staring at Victor that he hadn’t even realised that Victor had already ordered and paid… for the both of them.  
“Yuuri? Yuuri!” Victor called before Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts. “Come on, let’s grab a table.” It took Yuuri a few long moments to realise that… wait… 

“Victor?! You already ordered?” Yuuri exclaimed as he scrambled to follow Victor to sit down. 

“Wow.” Victor chuckled. “Where have you been the last five minutes? Lunch is my treat to you.” Victor smiled. And it was a powerful smile. It did things to Yuuri – his legs turned to jelly and his heart stopped and oh my god. 

“A… treat? F-for what?” Yuuri asked, looking as confused as a baby lamb. 

“Just because I want to.” Well. Yuuri could settle for that answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little piece! I may add a second part to it at a later date, so if you want that lemme know!


End file.
